The Amys
The Amys are the female counterparts to Project Crescent. They were created 4 years after The Andys, and were created to mate with them, and give birth to the next generation of superior people. They were cloned from a woman named Eve Carrington, who had unknowingly donated her DNA. History The Amys were created in Washington, DC. There were only supposed to be 12 girls cloned, but do to a genetic accident, there ended up being 13 clones, though the 13th didn't function correctly. They were the Part 2 of Project Crescent. All 13 girls got the same name though they all had numbers, #1-13. The Amys spent their fetal development in the laboratory, until their birth. Then because they were actually being used to dominate the planet, the scientists on the project secretly removed the clones and spread them all around the world to be adopted and raised as normal children. The laboratory where they were born at was then blown up. Though, not all of the Amys are known, many of them are from different places on the planet. Amy 3 was sent to Kansas. Amy 4 was sent to Mexico. Amy 5 was sent to Virginia. Amy 6 was sent to Austrailia. Amy 7 went to California. Amy 8 went to New York. Amy 9 went to France, and Amy 13 was originally sent to California too, but later moved to South Dakota. In Perfect Girls, Amys 1-8 were kidnapped and taken to New York City, where they were experimented on in one of the Organization's hide-outs posing as a hospital. Amy and the others had to work together to escape, though later when they were returned to their families, they were made to think it was only a dream. Later, all 12 of them were kidnapped again and taken to an uncharted island in Return of the Perfect Girls. Unfortunately, not all of the Amys managed to escape, mainly because some of the others didn't want to. Amy Candler has met some of the other Amys. In Another Amy, she meets Aimee Evans (Amy 10). In Lucky Thirteen, Amy meets Aly (Amy 13), and in In search of Andy, Amy meets Annie (Amy 9) Though, it is revealed that some of the clones are rude with terrible personalities who think that they're better than normal people, some are kinder, yet in the Organization's eyes, they are flawed. Amy 1 has extreme jealousy, and anger management issues. Amy 3 is too sensitive. Amy 6 cares too much about animals. Amy 7 is too stubborn. Amy 8 has a loud mouth. Amy 9 is racist. Amy 10 is selfish and crude. Amy 11 is easily agitated, and Amy 13 is purely a reject. Though, the Amys were suppossed to not have any emotions, and suppossed to not care about anyone but themselves, because they were raised as normal children, they developed emotions and important people and hobbies. And they were also suppossed to mate with the other set of boys the Andys, in the future they all become romantically involved with normal people who they naturally care for. At the end, the Amys all keep in touch, but the rest of the Amys turn into normal people, because their superhuman abilities vanished. The Amys are happy with being normal people now, and proceed to live normal lives, though Amy 7 keeps her powers.